Field of the Related Art
The present disclosure relates to bottles, and more particularly, but not exclusively, to a bottle having dual chambers for separately dispensing liquids via an oblique surface.
Description of the Related Art
Liquid storage containers have been provided in numerous shapes and sizes for various liquid commodities. The most ubiquitous liquid storage containers are presently plastic and provide multiple shapes and sizes with mass production capability and recyclable materials. A popular liquid storage container is a drinking bottle. Typically, most individuals utilize a drinking bottle formed of a molded plastic material. The most common type of molded plastic drinking bottle employs a neck portion supporting a removable cap and a chamber connected to the neck portion. These plastic drinking bottles are reasonably durable, are reusable with most liquid drinks of choice, are economical to make and to purchase, and are easy to use (in that an individual can grip the bottle with one hand and take a drink via the outlet means without spilling the liquid).
In particular, sports bottles have become very popular over the years as molded plastic drinking bottles. Sports bottles are containers which generally have a removable lid, are relatively tall and easy to hold and have a cap or lid positioned at the top portion of the sports bottle. Sports bottles have become quite popular given the increased exercise activity of individuals. Sports bottles are convenient because they do not leak and can be readily carried or placed without fear of spilling the liquid contained therein. To use a sports bottle, one simply places the desired liquid in the sport bottle and closes the lid and/or inserts a straw. Thereafter, whenever it is desired to acquire liquid, one merely opens the lid to allow access to the liquid.
Many individuals who exercise are interested in workouts of extended durations, at various levels of intensity. Thus, many individuals have available or even carry several individual bottles of water or other liquids to replenish body liquids lost from sweating. These individuals may particularly seek to take more than one type of drink while maintaining the same exercise pace and without carrying multiple bottles containing different liquids. Thus, many individuals may desire more than one type of drink to replenish body liquids lost from sweating when engaging in one or more intense workout activities, without inadvertently mixing the liquids.
Furthermore, one of the most critical needs facing individuals engaged in sports is the continuous supply or intake of different liquids (e.g., drinking water, sports drinks, energy drinks, protein shakes, etc.) while they exercise. During extended exercise activities, individuals face serious dehydration problems and the loss of competitive capability unless they continuously replenish the fluids lost during such exercise activities. However, the human body requires many different types of vitamins or minerals that cannot all be found in one type of liquid. As a result, once again, individuals may desire more than one type of drink to replenish body liquids lost from sweating when engaging in one or more intense workout activities, without inadvertently mixing the liquids, in order to replenish several types of vitamins and minerals.
Moreover, sports enthusiasts are typically becoming more aware of the benefits of combining the use of electrolyte replacing sports drinks and/or water and/or protein shakes for ultimate performance enhancement and refreshment. Additionally, even children/teenagers often desire to consume more than a single flavor of soft drink or juices or any other type of desirable liquid. Also, adults who consume caffeinated energy drinks frequently purchase bottled water to compliment the energy drink in order to quench their thirst. In other words, such individuals must carry two or more bottles to quench their thirst. Thus, there is a need to provide a bottle that is capable of dispensing more than one type of liquid separately, without inadvertently mixing the liquids.
Consequently, traditional sports bottles present a limitation in that they do not allow an individual to enjoy a plurality of different liquid drinks separately from each other, without mixing the liquids, and at the same time period. Presently, many dual chamber bottle systems lack the ability to effectively provide two or more liquids to an individual without mixing the liquid contents. In addition, another limitation is the fact that an individual must carry a plurality of bottles, each of the plurality of bottles containing different liquids. In addition, many individuals have a desire to combine the intake of liquids with the intake of solid supplements, such as energy bars, energy gels, vitamin supplements, etc.
Traditional dual chamber bottles do not provide for effective means of purposely separating two or more liquids or a liquid and a non-liquid desired to be consumed by an individual. In other words, traditional dual chamber bottles allow for inadvertent mixing of liquids, even though the individual desires to consume only one drink at a time. Thus, despite other practitioners' efforts to provide improved systems, there remains nonetheless a continuing need in the art for an improved liquid supply apparatus for use by individuals, such as, but not limited to, individuals engaged in sports or exercise activities.
The present disclosure is intended to overcome the drawbacks of conventional dual chamber bottle systems by exploiting bottle morphology in order to successfully separate liquids without allowing inadvertent mixing of liquids. It is desirable to provide a single container having multiple elements for storage of different commodities and a means for selecting between them during consumption. It is further desirable that such a container be easily manufactured, filled, and assembled. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a bottle for separately providing two or more liquids to an individual, without mixing the liquids, via an oblique surface. The present disclosure further relates to a method of manufacturing a dual chamber bottle having an oblique top surface that prevents the inadvertent mixture of liquids.